


Hatching

by Vibe (lucresence)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: No Dialogue, Wyvern - Freeform, Wyverns, baby wyvern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucresence/pseuds/Vibe
Summary: Only few people are allowed to witness the hatching of a wyvern without the mother tearing their head off to protect their child. Therefore it would be wise to take note of all the minor details of such an event!
Kudos: 9





	Hatching

It was barely noticeable if one wasn’t paying much attention to it, but the egg was rocking back and forth several times. The pale shell was making a faint scraping noise on the heated stone in the hatchery, adding on to the many noises from gravid wyverns gnawing at their last meal, or scratching the hay across the stone floor.

The breeding of those scaled mounts wasn’t comparable to that of horses or pegasi at all. When taking care of a carnivorous animal like a wyvern, it wasn’t granted you would remain in one piece without a scratch. They were wild, fierce predators, and even worse when they had a precious egg to protect. Therefore, being able to witness the hatching of a young wyvern without falling victim to its mother’s rage was quite the honor and a proof of a bond of trust that exceeded the boundaries of species.

The egg wiggled a second time, slightly more than before. The shell was of a creamy color, although the fire underneath the heating stone and the lightning of the room were coloring it in hues of orange and red depending on the position of the observer; however, regardless of the coloring influences, the small, oddly shaped spots on the shell that were of an almost yellow color seemed to be glowing from inside. Delicate, disorganized lines were drawn across different parts of the egg with each time the little dragonkin inside was pushing against its own narrow borders to free itself from the uncomfortable constriction.

More and more cracks were adorning the creamy shell, drawing the man’s attention towards it. He was a well known guest at the hatchery and most of the wyverns were familiar enough with him to not try and bite his head off - as long as he stayed away far enough from their own little hatchlings. Compared to the other two-legged visitors his green eyes were different from those of the others; they were knowing, understanding - and he seemed to have a quick connection to most of the wyverns. There was a way about him, something in the way he was familiar with their favorite spot to be petted and which scents of herbs would calm them that felt different from other humans.

He was one of the few permitted observers at a rare occasion of an egg hatching, thus all of his attention was on the little hatchling that had been able to force a tiny clawed wing outside by now. Thin strings of a colorless liquid were sticking to the leathery skin even after the small creature was pushing forth even more, a head slowly emerging from within the breaking shell, then the second wing. The human was watching intently alongside the female wyvern, both following the stumbling movements of the tiny dragonkin with their eyes.

Once it had broken free, the freshly hatched wyvern finally remained still for a moment. The fight against its hard borders had cost it most of its already limited energy. Bathing in the warmth of the room, it allowed its spectators a closer look. Its eyes were still closed, restricting its senses to the long snout and the small ears underneath the small bases of antlers. Its skin was even paler than the shell of the egg had been, almost white even, with red veins adorning the leathery wings from within. The snout was sniffing eagerly in order to take in and register all those new and unfamiliar smells. Whenever something caught its attention, it would stretch its neck as far as possible until it would almost lose balance.

The sound of the human’s light chuckle drew the scaly baby’s attention towards him, its big head moving around as it was searching for the source of the strange sound. Unable to find the source of it, the wyvern soon gave up and was quick to take interest in the sound of its husky screech - and jumped in surprised, when its mother responded with a much louder roar. Tiny baby steps were moving it across the warm heating stone towards where it had located what had to be its mother; it’s shuffling was rather adorable to witness.

With a look at the adult wyvern, the human raised up to his feet and observed the view of mother and child from the higher position for a moment. He seemed peaceful, as if he was a proud father who had watched his own kin hatch. A quiet grumble emerged from somewhere deep within the big wyvern’s throat, warning the human that she would not tolerate him any longer for now, and - strange as he was - he seemed to have understood very clearly. With a gentle pat on the mounts back, he turned to leave the hatchery behind and go about his own business, allowing the newborn and its mother to become familiar with each other.


End file.
